


Sanders Sides one-shots

by Angel_Life



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Virgil Sanders - Freeform, one shots, originally from tumblr, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Life/pseuds/Angel_Life
Summary: Sanders Sides One-ShotsAlso this sucks I know, majority of these were written quite a while back on my tumblr (smol-patton) and I'm sorry that everyone is so OOC





	1. Drunk Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr 'smol-patton'
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Virgil’s P.O.V.

I told them this was a bad idea, I said not to let him drink but did anyone listen? No, they all saw no problem with it but remember what happened last time

*Flashback*Logan P.O.V.

“Alright everyone, Thomas is officially 21 how should we celebrate?” I look around the room waiting for an answer but I’m met with nothing but silence until Anxiety speaks up “why celebrate, another year older and another year closer to death” I’m about to argue that death won’t be for awhile and that Thomas will live to an old age with the proper diet and exercise when Roman starts yelling.

“Nonsense, we should definitely celebrate and you know Thomas is now of the legal drinking age, we should have a party and celebrate.” 

Patton speaks up next “Yeah, we could invite all his friends and listen to music and dance and-” Anxiety suddenly interrupts “what if he gets drunk and it messes with us” I take the thought into consideration before brushing it off “that’s improbable as we are simply facets of Thomas and not ‘real’ in a sense” 

Virgil’s P.O.V.

Later on Thomas is at his 21st drinking and the effects are slowly taking effect on everyone especially Logan, and after the next few drinks Thomas is full on drunk and Logan isn’t handling it very well, Logan is slurring his words and can barely walk, before anyone knows it he’s walking over to Patton who is currently desperately trying to get Logan to drink some water, Patton is hoping that he’s coming over to drink water instead he just hugs him, it was going to be a long night.

*End Flashback* Virgil’s P.O.V.

How did everyone forget what happened, how? Before I can finish my thought I hear Patton screaming “LOGAN, GET DOWN FROM THERE” 

Logan is standing on top of the fridge thinking that he can fly, he finally gets down after about five minutes, as soon as he gets down he starts crying, Roman is the first to speak up, he clears his throat “you okay Logan?"

He just starts crying louder we all look at Patton, Patton then try’s “hey Logan it’s okay, tell me what’s wrong” he doesn’t talk, guess it’s my turn, I crouch down to where Logan is sitting on the floor, “what’s up” “I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT” he starts screaming, uh oh, that’s not good.

“That’s not true, you’re the smartest person I know” 

“If I’m so smart why did I let Thomas get drunk, I should have listened to you”

“it’s okay, the only reason I said that was because I was worried about what would happen” Patton suddenly ran up and gave Logan a hug, Roman joined in too, and finally me, we stayed there for the night.

When we all woke up it was time to deal with Logan’s hangover, “what happened last night?” He asked we all looked at each other deciding whether or not to tell him all of what happened.

Patton spoke up breaking the silence “nothing, you got drunk that’s all, nothing huge” 

Logan seemed to not entirely believe him but it’s for the best that he doesn’t know, keeping up his image is very important to him and I don’t think he would like it if we knew his weakness, there was a long silence “Good, I’m going to my room then” and then he up and left and we didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

 

Hope you liked it, sorry it kinda turned into angst

Also the legal drinking age in my country is 18 so I googled America's, please feel free to correct me on things as I have never been drunk or even had an alcoholic drink as I am under the legal drinking age so I don’t really know that much, I did try to do as much research as possible though


	2. Lost Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is having a bad day, where he can’t seem to create anything good, Virgil notices Romans sadness and try's to help.

“Why can’t I think of anything, I’m supposed to be the creative side, this is my job and I can’t do that”

I decided to go to the commons to just do something I don’t even know what, just something and hope that helps me come up with ideas.

Virgil is already there, he never really leaves his room so I’m a bit surprised to say the least, he doesn’t seem to see me and I want to keep it that way, I slowly go to turn around to go back to my room when I’m interrupted.

“hey princey” 

"oh uh hey umm, I was just going back”

“no you’re not, tell me what’s wrong”

“what do you mean, why would something be wrong, I’m fine” he suddenly walks up to me and takes my hand and leads me to his room. 

When we get to his room he shuts the door and walks over to a desk in the corner of the room and takes the chair and puts it next to a beanbag in the corner, he then sits down on the bean bag and looks at me then the chair, I go and sit down on the black and purple wooden chair, it’s surprisingly comfortable.

“All right, spill”

“what?” 

What does he want me to spill, that I can’t think of anything, that I’m feeling like a failure? 

“tell me why you’ve been all sad lately, it’s getting really unsettling” 

“what do you mean” 

I’ve got to find a way to get out, before long I’ll be crying.

“I can do this all day you know, it’s okay to feel bad sometimes, you just have to let it out, whether that be crying, screaming, punching something, you just need to let it out or you’ll feel worse” 

I take in all that Virgil’s saying and decide to take his advice before I’m in here for too long that I can’t choose.

"I can’t create any ideas Virgil, everything I come up with is terrible or not even original, I’m useless, I always try to help Thomas come up with ideas but for I while I haven’t been able to come up with anything original and I’m just terrible”

I start crying and break down, I can sense how awkward Virgil is feeling and start to leave, before I know it he’s jumping up and running in front of me.

“hey wait a minute, I’m sorry I’m just not very good with people crying but I want to help, I know that it can be difficult sometimes but if everything was super easy life would be boring, we all have our days but we get past those days”

I start crying again but this time I’m crying because of his words, he starts immediately freaking out again and apologising, I cut him off.

"don’t worry Virgil, I’m just crying because of how much you’ve done for me” I take a shaky breath.

"Thank you Virgil, I’m feeling much better”

“no problem”

I leave after saying another thank you to Virgil, I pass Patton in the hallway and by the looks of it he’s noticed that I’ve been crying. 

“are you okay Roman?”

“Yeah just needed a cry was all, I’ll be fine”

He looks at me and smiles “okay kiddo, I’ll see you later then”

When I finally return to my room I make a note to thank Virgil properly again sometime today, I go and sit on the giant sofa that occupies part of the right hand side of the room and just look at the ceiling and feel thankful for Virgil, I fall asleep thinking of him.


	3. Ear Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety has the ability to choose the songs that get stuck in Thomas’s head and his favorite thing to do is to do that annoying thing where you only have a few lyrics of the song you can remember and no matter how hard you try you can’t remember the rest of the song.

How Virgil liked this? No one knew, but what all the other sides did know was that he liked to pick the most annoying songs.

Thomas wasn’t the only one affected either, whenever Thomas had a song stuck in his head it would play constantly in the mind palace until the song was out of Thomas’s head. 

Roman would always insist on getting a Disney song stuck in Thomas’s head, whenever he requested a Disney song though, Virgil would just pick a more annoying song.

Logan would insist on Hamilton, that way Thomas was at least having something educational stuck in his head, Virgil would sometimes oblige depending on the day.

Lastly was Patton’s song of choice, Patton would always try to get Virgil to get something uplifting stuck in his head. Virgil would more often than not listen to Patton. 

That leads to today were Virgil decided to listen to Patton’s wishes….. Kind of.

Patton had insisted on the song ‘Never going to give you up’ by Rick Astley, Virgil decided to be more annoying and only have the tune stuck in Thomas’s head, therefore making it more annoying.

This lead to the mind palace almost being flipped upside down by Roman and Logan.

Logan being the logical side was about to explode, he knew that Thomas had heard the song before, he must have, he just couldn’t for the life of him know where from.

He'd looked through all memories from the last two weeks and couldn’t find it anywhere. Roman was about to lose his mind, he much like Logan knew Thomas had heard it somewhere. 

Meanwhile Virgil was having a blast, he must admit, he doesn’t particularly enjoy the song either, but it was funny to see the both of them running around like maniacs. 

Virgil wasn’t alone though, there sat with him was Patton, with Virgil’s headphones on ,Patton was having a mini disco if you will, of listening to Rick Astley, unaware of the destruction going on around them, While Virgil simply sat and watched.


End file.
